


Trust

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Hawke, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra has some questions about Hawke's view of their favorite apostate revolutionary. Hawke's answers aren't what she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

“Who did you send your sister with? Who do you trust, Hawke?”

“Anders.”

There’s no pause, no hesitation. They reply as if they were waiting for their turn to talk. As if the answer came before the question.

“Even after Kirkwall? After everything? You trust him?”

Hawke nods. They almost look bored.

“Is there something else you needed to know, seeker?” they ask, leaning on their elbow and looking up at her.

Cassandra blinks and looks down at them, considering. Varric had told her about the Champion but it was nothing compared to being around them. They held a room like a sun held planets. Somehow, the Right Hand of the Divine feels small.

The smallest word escapes her lips. “How?”

Hawke laughs, really kicks backwards in their chair chuckling, and Cassandra feels like she should be somehow offended. As if she’s being made fun of. But, before her confusion can turn to embarrassment, the Champion speaks.

“You lot just don’t get it, do you?” they say, breathing through the rest of their laughter, “Just because I didn’t know doesn’t mean I wouldn’t have helped anyway.”

“You should be careful who you say that to, Champion.” Cassandra replies slowly.

Hawke, though, just smiles at her.

“You weren’t there.” they say, voice betraying more venom than their expression ever could imply, "Now, are we done?”

Cassandra regards them a moment, noting the dark raven feathers tucked into the edge of their gauntlet, and then just sighs. She expects no less than chaos the moment they are free around the Inquisition’s forces. But there doesn’t appear to be any changing Hawke’s mind.

“Yes, Champion,” she says, “that will be all.”

They hop to their feet smoothly and stride towards the door but slowly come to a pause, lingering. Cassandra returns to her papers, not noticing they’ve stopped until they speak.

“Just so you know, seeker,” they say smoothly, leaning on the door frame for a moment, “if you try to find them, I will burn this place to the ground.”

Cassandra looks at their back for a moment, swallows hard, and replies, “Noted.”

Hawke laughs again, merriment back with a moment’s notice, and utters a short “Good, good.” before exiting as if nothing happened.


End file.
